100 Things I shan't do at Hogwarts
by greensaber92
Summary: I am a daughter of Hephaestus, plus I'm a Slytherin. Some people decided to make a list of things I'm not allowed to do at Hogwarts. How about we read the list together?


**So I'm taking a break from "The Life of a Statistics Geek", "The Story of a Slytherin" and "Building Blocks and Baby Steps". I have noticed lots of "Things I can't do at Hogwarts" stories and a lot "Things I can't do at Camp Half-Blood Stories." I have decided to combine the two ideas into my own private list of things I can't do at Hogwarts. Yes my name is Verity, its latin for truth…. My friends say I am a daughter of Hephaestus and that my Hogwarts house is Slytherin (Yes I know fire wielders are very rare but I'm a pyro maniac, so I have been told I would be a fire wielder.)**

****

100 Things Verity Daughter of Hephaestus Isn't Allowed to Do at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

…

She is not allowed to start a giant dog breeding program using Fluffy and Mrs. O'Leary.

She is not allowed to set peoples brooms on fire using her amazing powers.

She is not allowed to threaten first years with her sword. (Even though it's celestial bronze so it won't really hurt them.)

She is not allowed to tell Nearly Headless Nick that he belongs in Asphodel.

She is not allowed to annoy the older Slytherins.

She is not allowed to ask Bellatrix if her godly parent would be Discordia.

She is not allowed to ask Aphrodite to hook Snape up with somebody.

Verity still has to learn the Incendio charm, even if she already knows how to create a fire.

Verity is not allowed to burn Lucius Malfoy's hair off.

She is not allowed to feed House Elves to the Harpies.

Verity is not allowed to build robot spiders and set them on Ron.

She is not allowed to ask Fred and George Weasley if they are related to Travis and Conner Stoll.

Harry Potter is not Percy Jackson's long lost twin brother.

Hermione is not Annabeth's twin sister.

She is not allowed to ask the Sorting Hat what house Circe was in.

She is not allowed to claim that inferi are zombies.

She is not allowed to complain about the lack of technology at Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy does not need an automaton army out for his life. No matter how hysterical Verity might find watching Malfoy scream like a girl.

Severus Snape does not want Verity to make him an animatron that looks like Lily Evans.

She is not allowed to sing the Sailor Song by Toybox while dancing around the Slytherin Common Room.

Verity is not allowed to ask Ravenclaw if they are children of Athena.

Verity is not allowed to ride a hippogriff instead of a Pegasus.

Trying to "beat the system" by purposely losing house points instead of earning them is not advised.

Just because Verity is in Slytherin doesn't mean that she is allowed to scare Huffle-Puffs for no reason.

Sprout does not enjoy being sent cereal boxes for Christmas because Verity thinks she is a daughter of Demeter.

Chariot races through Hogwarts are not acceptable.

Neither are gladiator fights.

Verity is not allowed to start a school wide game of capture the flag. Especially if wands and weapons are allowed.

Remus Lupin is a teacher not a pet.

Verity is not allowed to steal Gryffindor's sword and check to make absolutely sure it is not celestial bronze or imperial gold.

A civil war against the teachers is against the rules.

Minerva McGonagall is not a child of Athena.

Severus Snape does not appreciate being compared to a Fury.

Firenze does not want to join the Party Ponies.

Verity is not allowed to bring Rachel Dare to Divination.

Snape does not like it when Verity writes haikus with Apollo about him.

Telling Sirius, Remus, and Harry that James and Lily ended up in the Fields of Punishment, is a cruel trick and an all time low.

Sirius Black is an escaped convict not a pet.

Draco Malfoy is not secretly a son of Apollo who sings show tunes in the shower.

Creating a fake pink dove over Ron's head does not make him a honorary child of Aphrodite.

Gregory Goyle and Clarisse Larue are not in a long distance relationship with each other.

Asking Voldemort if he is a son of Hades will get you crucioed by Voldemort and incinerated by Hades.

No Verity, Merlin and Hecate did not have a secrete affair.

She is not allowed to insult others in ancient Greek, just because they don't know what she is saying doesn't make it any less mean.

The same rule applies for Latin.

Telling Albus and Aberforth Dumbledore that Arianna got sent to Tartarus is mean.

She is not allowed to feed Cornelius Fudge to the Hell Hounds.

Verity is not allowed to get high on firewhisky mixed with nectar.

Telling Hermione that joining the Hunters of Artemis is always an option when she sees Lavender and Ron snogging is not nice so Verity is not allowed to do it.

Verity is not allowed to bring a catapult to Hogwarts and fling Cho Chang to the moon with it.

**Tell me what you think. I'll update this when I have more brilliant ideas. Which one was your favorite? **


End file.
